lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Which LPS: Popular character do you look like?!!!
Hi, it's me PetLoverGirl , I created this quiz, so enjoy :) Where would you rather hang out? #''Basketball Practice (Sage Bond) and (Tom Dawson)'' #''In the sun (Alicia Hamilton)'' #''At the library (Angelina Davis)'' #''With the cheerleaders (Brooklyn Hayes)'' #''At a concert (Rachel Rivera)'' #''At the mall (Savannah Reed) and (Brigitte LeBlanc)'' #''In the pool (Genevieve Ryan) '' What's your fave subject? #''Creative Writing (Alicia Hamilton)'' #''Economics (Genevieve Ryan)'' #''History (Savannah Reed)'' #''You can't choose just one! (Brooklyn Hayes)'' #''Food Class (Rachel Rivera) and (Brigitte LeBlanc)'' #''Geometry (Angelina Davis)'' #''Oceanography (Sage Bond) and (Tom Dawson)'' How would you describe your style? #''Beachy (Rachel Rivera)'' #''Cute (Alicia Hamilton)'' #''Girly (Genevieve Ryan) and (Brigitte LeBlanc)'' #''Brainy (Angelina Davis)'' #''Glam (Brooklyn Hayes)'' #''Trendy (means fashion) (Savannah Reed)'' #''Sporty (Sage Bond) and (Tom Dawson)'' What's your fave food? #''Vegan chocolate cake (Savannah Reed)'' #''Grapes (Alicia Hamilton)'' #''French fries (Sage Bond) and (Tom Dawson)'' #''Sushi (Rachel Rivera)'' #''Olives (Angelina Davis)'' #''Fruit and veggies (vegetables) (Brooklyn Hayes) and (Brigitte LeBlanc)'' #''Steak (Genevieve Ryan)'' How would your friends describe you? #''Kind (Rachel Rivera)'' #''Stylish (Genevieve Ryan)'' #''Snooty (Brooklyn Hayes)'' #''Dreamy (Alicia Hamilton)'' #''Friendly (Savannah Reed)'' #''Smart (Angelina Davis)'' #''Rockin' (Sage Bond) and (Tom Dawson)'' #''Sweet (Brigitte LeBlanc)'' You would die if you don't have... #''Sunscreen (Savannah Reed)'' #''Eyeliner (Brooklyn Hayes) and (Brigitte LeBlanc)'' #''Tweezers (Rachel Rivera)'' #''Hair gel (Sage Bond) and (Tom Dawson)'' #''Stitches (Angelina Davis)'' #''Moisturizer (Genevieve Ryan)'' #''Glasses (Alicia Hamilton)'' Which career sounds coolest? #''Writer (Alicia Hamilton)'' #''Queen Bee (Genevieve Ryan)'' #''College professor (Angelina Davis)'' #''You don't know yet! (Sage Bond)'' #''Marine Biologist (Savannah Reed)'' #''Fashion designer (Brooklyn Hayes) and (Brigitte LeBlanc)'' #''Chef (Rachel Rivera)'' What do you like to do for fun? #''Read (Angelina Davis)'' #''Smile (Alicia Hamilton)'' #''Boss people around (Brooklyn Hayes)'' #''Listen to music (Savannah Reed)'' #''Surf (Tom Dawson)'' #''Shop (Genevieve Ryan)'' #''Play sports (Sage Bond)'' #''Helping people (Rachel Rivera)'' #''Being Sweet (Brigitte LeBlanc)'' Pick your favorite pet! #''Rat (Sage Bond)'' #''Cricket (Savannah Reed) and (Brooklyn Hayes)'' #''Fish (Rachel Rivera)'' #''Cat (Brigitte LeBlanc)'' #''Snake (Tom Dawson)'' #''Dog (Genevieve Ryan)'' #''Bird (Angelina Davis)'' What's your biggest pet peeve? #''Embarassing moments'' #''The school cafeteria'' #''Your brothers'' #''Being ugly'' #''When you're bossed'' #''Your enemies'' #''When someone refuses to obey you'' You're most like... (discover who you are of one of these characters by taking the quiz). Savannah Reed - You're friendly, sometimes shy and outgoing, and you help your friends by doing things for them, sometimes you're clumsy, but that is because you're learning so far, when you know how to act, you're too much popular, cause you're having a lots of friends. You're a great friend. Your Style: Trendy (means fashion). Brooklyn Hayes - You're popular or you think you're the queen of the hallways like Brooke, when you're bothering all the people you want and you always choose the most handsome boys to be with you and you choose one of them to be your boyfriend, you're glamorous and diva, but you don't want to loose your friends. You're a popular friend. Your Style: Glam. Angelina Davis - You're an honest girl and sometimes you do responsabilities, you have an open heart for your friends, you care for some things but more about your friendship, you're always worried about them and you miss them, but sometimes you don't worry about anything and you have fun with them. You're a caring friend.' Your Style: Brainy. ' Genevieve Ryan - You always think that your friend is right and follow her ideas, you're creative and by your friends ideas you have ideas also, but you're also fashion and you go with your friends and you show your clothes or recommend them to wear them. You're a creative friend. Your Style: Girly. Rachel Rivera - You're sometimes a brat, but then you want to become a good friend to make everyone happy, you learn from your mistakes and you don't do them again by promising it, you want to have friends that understand you and support you. You're an attentive friend. Your Style: Beachy. Alicia Hamilton - Maybe you are one of the most popular girls, but also cute with them, you wear cute clothes that describe you, but sometimes you're being so nice that something is happening, but that's ok, you can ask your friend what's going on so he or she helps you. You're a cute friend. Your Style: Cute. Sage Bond - You're a boy (or a girl) that likes playing sports and sometimes you're with your perfect girlfriend (boyfriend), but you're also gentle, and you want to be with a nice girlfriend (boyfriend) that doesn't lie to you, like saying that it was an accident, cause if you se another girl that the other one was making her life impossible, of course is a lie if it means all that, you're a boy that if your girlfriend (boyfriend) needs space, you can do things that you want to do. You're a good friend. 'Your Style: Sporty.' Category:Quizzes